Coming to a Mutual Understanding 2: Secrets Shared
by Blood Roses
Summary: Just sweet, romantic fluff set in the "CTAMU" universe. M/M. smut'll be next time, swear on it!


Coming to a Mutual Agreement 2: Secrets Shared 

author: Blood Roses. rating: PG. category: M/M romance. distribution: if you want it, you can have it, although I'd like an e-mail, so that I can visit and see it. disclaimer:nope, don't own 'em. Feedback:yes!!! squiggelynoodles@hotmail.com spoilers: believe it or not, there are none. summary: part two of the "Coming to a Mutual Agreement" series. Complete romantic fluff. 

This was just a little whimsy ditty that I typed up tonight. A continuation of the "Coming to a Mutual Agreement" universe, allthough it can *definitely* stand alone. Just whimsical poetic mush. Maybe for the next part of the series I'll do smut or something, but for this part I just felt like doing a little character study/musing. 

* * * 

Maria Deluca is sitting in her third hour study hall, idly tapping her pencil as she stares dreamily off into space. She is thinking about nothing in particular at the moment. Instead, pervading her mind is a calm, peaceful buzz, a kaliedescope of various thoughts and emotions that flightily flitter playfully around her mind like a swarm of sweet, springtime butterflies. She is so utterly content and relaxed at this moment. She feels like a child that has spent the day at the park, cheerfully slurping orange-sherbert ice cream up from sugar cones. She feels like one who has just woken up at noon on a georgeous, sun-blessed summer day. She has not one care in the world at the moment. She is happy. 

These sort of moments are few and far between these days. Over the course of half a year, her life has been changed so drastically and unexpectedly. She's changed. She's no longer the care-free, bubbly, crazy, and somewhat air-heady Maria that she was a mere six months ago. She has been shaped by extenuating circumstances that have been completely beyond her control. Time has passed at the same rate as always--but this year, it has brought doom and gloom. It has brought angst and pain and a continuous, bone-deep fear that she can't bring herself to analyze. This past half-year has shattered the world she once known, has brought into sharp focus little-known secrets of her surrounding universe, and, as the little-girl-book's Chicken Little so feared, has brought the sky right smack down on her head. 

This past half-year has brought a different Maria. At the core of her being, where her most secret self exists, she has undergone a sort of emotional evolution. she is introspective now. She, who had not one poetic bone in her body a mere half-year ago, now finds herself gazing in wonder at the encrusted jewels that are the stars above. She finds herself philosophizing, at odd moments, contemplating the idea of fate. 

But this past half-year has not brought only the somber, foreboding changes that would make Maria a dull girl, would they come in too numerous an amount. This past half year has brought beautiful things as well. New friends. New understandings that, though they take an undeniable toll on her soul, are infinitely valuable. This past half-year has even brought new love... it has brought her Michael. 

Michael is the cause of her mood at the moment. He is the reason that right now she is staring like an idiot, at a fixed point on the wall, not even realizing that she is doing so. She is thinking of Michael...sweet Michael. She loves him. 

This love is her secret. It's her precious, girlish secret that not one soul, not even *Liz*, has been let in on. Today, though, is the day that she will share her secret. 

Her musings are interrupted by the sound of the rusty library door swinging open and shut. In walks Michael, who immediately catches her eye, walking over to her, a genuine smile gracing his face. He pulls up a chair next to her, and she takes a look at him. 

He is beautiful today, as he is every other day. He's glowing today, having been caught by the same springtime mood that has planted itself in her soul, only to flourish. They exchange soft hellos, while he reaches over to gently squeeze her hand. They open their books together then, trying to at least appear to be engrossed in the dry, objective text. 

After a minute or so, she feels him press a small, plastic packet in her hand. She can tell, without looking, that he has brought her candy to feed her sweet tooth. She takes a look at the packet, letting loose an involuntary grin. Swedish fish. Cherry-flavored Swedish fish. Her favorite. She hands him a few of the sweet, gummy candies, and together they work to inhale the packet. Mid-chew, she looks over at him. His liquid brown eyes meet hers. Now, she thinks, now I should tell him. 

So she does. 

Leaning over, she gives him a sweet, chaste kiss on his cheek. She then turns her mouth over to his ear, recognizing it as being one of his more sensitive spots, and lets her mouth hover over it. He shivers at the barely-there contact, and then she says it. 

"I love you." 

She can feel his surprise, and he backs away slightly, turning towards her, his eyes widening with surprise. She can feel his grip on her hand tighten as he studies her earnestly, and suddenly sunshine breaks on his face as his smile beams at her. He leans over to copy her previous moments, letting his mouth drift from her cheek to her ear. 

"I love you, too." 

The End * * * 

Don't worry, I think there'll be smut in the next installment--is I can get up the courage to write it. anyway, I hope you enjoyed this. Please send feedback even if you didn't-- all comments are welcome. 


End file.
